Love Triangle
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: Leo Likes Thalia  Nico Like Thalia  Thalia Likes ?
1. Chap 1:The Begginning

**LOVE TRIANGLE**

**New story! Hurray! **

**Leo likes Thalia **

**Nico likes Thalia **

**Thalia likes?**

**Remember Dear Thalia Is a Hunter! **

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: important lesson of the day: I don't own PJO**

Leo POV 

Today, Thalia is coming back to camp! Yay! I remember when I used to hit on her, wait I still do. But this time, I will NOT mess up! I Leo Valdez will not mess up the opportunity! **(It's been four years! So I think he's 17? Well I don't know. He's 17 in my story!) **I hope Thalia remembers me. Thalia is 15, because she's immortal and she was tree, so if it wasn't for the tree years and immorality she would be around 25. And the Nico kid is supposed to be what? 80 years old? Am I like the only camper that hasn't been frozen in time in camp? I was being sarcastic. I don't think any other camper here was frozen in time. Except maybe Percy… But I think that was for like 2 days… But I'm the only fire person! Haha! No; wait that's a curse. Never mind then…

Nico POV 

Today Thalia is coming back. It's awesome because we were always good friends. We're the only kids at camp that wear black. But ever since she became a hunter, our friendship just... What's the word? Well, you can say our friendship dropped. Like we weren't friends anymore. Don't tell her this, but I've always liked Thalia. Last Friday, I turned 16. Yeah, we celebrated, and stayed up until 3 A.M! And I think Dionysus and a few of his kids, replaced the punch and coke with wine. Oh well! Then I saw her. With her hunter friends. Of course…. When I saw her, my heart did a little relay race. From the corner of my eye, I saw Leo's jaw drop. I forgot. I wasn't the only one that liked her.

"Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth screamed. And of Course; they got hugged first. Leo returned to reality and held out his hand to Thalia.

"What's up Thalia? Is this the seasonal thing I asked you about 4 years ago?" he joked. Thalia smiled and shook his hand.

"It's good you're here because, the Huntresses and Artemis are pretty strict." And of course, Nobody noticed Shadow boy. They went into camp. Stupid Leo. I climbed up the tree. Leo turned around and smirked at me. Two could play this game. Today was capture the flag. To bad Leo was on my side. Well I pound him dust in sword fighting later. Gee, I sounded like an Ares kid. I shadow traveled next to them.

"Hey Thals!" I said

those Hunters.

"You like Thalia?" Asked a voice that belonged to none other than Leo Valdez. Screw him to.

"None of your business Valdez. Now go run along, Far FAR away while you're at it! Leo shrugged it off as if he had heard it before.

Leo POV

CAPTURE THE FLAG!

"Okay, Hunters of Artemis Vs. Camp Half Blood. Campers; Hunters; you know the rules. No killing!" Chiron said. Thalia smirked. I saluted her.

"You're going down Valdez" she said.

"I think it's you going down, SweetHart" Thalia raised her eyebrows at me. The rest of the Hunters glared at me. Nico suddenly popped up next to me- out of nowhere. This kid freaks me out. Thalia examined Nico as if she was thinking his shadow travel being a problem in her plan.

"Hey di Angelo, can't you just shadow travel to the flag?" I asked. Nico shook his head. Well that's stupid. So much for him getting the flag. I positioned myself with Percy next to the flag. A dozen hunters headed for us. I held out an hand and it burst into flames. I smirked at them. They took a step back. Thalia burst into the front. She snapped her fingers. Electricity sparked.

"Now Leo. This won't hurt" She sounded like Tia Callida. **(Is that how you spell it?) ** Nico popped into view. He raised his sword (Which looks soo wicked! ) and a dozen skeletons appeared. He looked pale and tired. Percy uncapped Riptide. Enemies were surrounding us. Percy summoned a HUGE 10 foot wave. That should keep them away for some time. Percy to, Nearly collapsed after doing this. Great, Our BEST fighters were tired from using their powers. This did not look good. We had more campers, yet the Hunters were Immortal AND probably had like a decade of experience. Then I saw Thalia. I drew a sword from my magic tool belt and began to fight. Thalia sent electricity with her weapon. I didn't care. I stumbled on a tree root. You know what? Screw that tree root as well. I grabbed Thalia's ankle. She fell on top of me. WEIRD! Well don't get me wrong, I like her but… Never mind.

"I told you, you would fall for me" I winked. She got up. She smiled faintly but wiped it off quickly. I heard a conch. We won. Great we were catching up:

Hunters: 1101 wins

Campers: 576 wins.

Yeah, I was being sarcastic.

"Good game!" I said cheerfully. Thalia raised her eyebrows as if she was going to say "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she smiled. Suddenly about 40 Hunters came up behind Thalia.

"Let's go girls" she said before going off. I watched her until she vanished in the dark. I walked to the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Leo!" a female voice said coming up to me panting.

"Nyssa?" I asked

"Injury- Jason- Piper" my eyes widened. Piper and Jason were injured? They were my best friends. Suddenly my knees went wobbly and fell to the floor.

**AND FINISH! For now…. You guys decide who gets the girl! Either Nico OR Leo! And no. Leo didn't faint because of his best friends. MWHAHAHA! Lol. Bye Everyone!**

**~~Jackie 3**


	2. Chap 2: Poison Ivy

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Nico: I saw the reviews, and the PMs, Leo wins D'': What do guys have against my happiness? *Sobs***

**Leo: Ha-ha! They like me better! :P **

**Nico: I will still fight for her! **

**Me: Don't worry Nico! My buddy *Cough* Andrea *cough* helped me make you character to be your girlfriend!**

**Hint hint: The girl Nico danced with in the Tratie story: Hard to Get.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Thalia: Candygloss0305 doesn't own anything. **

**Gee how convenient! Thanks for those words Thalia! **

**Chapter **

Leo POV

I woke up in a bed with Jason and Piper. Then I realized I was in the infirmary. Suddenly; Nyssa came in.

"You're awake!" she said.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Chiron said it was poison" I tilted my head. I didn't have any enemies, except for maybe Khione, Nico, Hera- Okay then, I had A LOT of enemies. Maybe Hera since she hated Jason, Piper and I all at the same time. But she couldn't have done it without getting noticed, would she? Then I realized it. Oh Gods no.

"Penelope-Penelope Benoit" I whispered.

"The girl from Hecate? She did this to you?" Nyssa asked

"Makes sense" Jason and Piper murmured. They were obviously in more pain then I was. Penelope Ivory Beniot, (we call her Ivy) was this 14 year old girl from Hecate. She had mysterious brown eyes that contrasted perfectly against her tan skin. Her side-bangs were pushed to the left and it covered her left eye. She had decided to put her bangs to the side after last year; she had gotten a HUGE scar on her left eye. Her hair is dark brown but it looks burgundy in the light. She let her curls bounce to her mid-back. She wore lots of wristbands that turned into her weapon, a 4ft celestial bronze sword. Believe me; you don't want to get in a fight with that sword. Unfortunately, I speak from experience. She usually wore a red t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans with matching red converse. Her Camp Half Blood necklace had 4 beads meaning she had gotten to camp some time after me. She was not an enemy you wanted. Suddenly she burst through the door.

"Oh no… You're awake" she said disapprovingly as if she wanted to kill right there with her sword. Heck; maybe she was thinking about that.

"You know Ivy, the poison thing is ironic don't yah think? You know; Poison Ivy?" her face steamed. I was pretty sure she was not blushing. Nyssa looked at us as if to say 'Hey? Yeah; I'm still here!' and then, Nico came in. Great. Another person I was not in the mood to see.

"You did this?" he asked Penelope. She nodded. Nico raised his hand and high-fived her. I snorted. That was Nico for you. Then another person came. Geez, How many people are planning on visiting today? It was Thalia.

"Thalia, Fancy seeing you here."

"Puh-Lease Valdez, I came to visit my brother."

"Whatever you turns your doorknob Thalia" from the corner of my eye, I saw Nico shuffle. He was uncomfortable. Good; serves him right. I smirked at him.

"Bye Nico!" Penelope said happily. WOAH! Pause! Penelope was happy? Say what? As she opened the door, she said:  
>"Oh and Valdez?" she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, my pillow became a vicious little pillow that whenever I came near it, it would try to bite my head off. I threw my pillow at her. Maybe it would bite her head off. If it did, that pillow deserves a medal.<p>

"Hey Thalia" Nico said

"Hi Nico"

"Thalia, I think our friendship has uh you know like gone. So you want to hang out with Annabeth and Percy?"

"Yeah. You're an awesome friend Nico. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'll be there."  
>"Cool! After dinner?" Thalia nodded. Nico left.<p>

"Hey Thals?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize Nico just asked you out?" Thalia's eyes widened with anger. I smirked. Nico was not going to have this easy. Thalia charged out the door, to smack Nico, no doubt.

"Still working on Thalia?" Jason asked. I nodded. Jason chuckled. I heard Nico scream. I really wish I could watch that. But, I had to be under 'medical surveillance' then Thalia came back in with a smile.

"What did you do?"

"Eh, you don't wanna know" she said with a wry smile. And that's why I loved her. She would kick anyone's butt any day.

Nico POV

Screw Leo for ruining my plan.

"Hey Ivory!" I was the only that called her Ivory.

"Yes Nico?" she said dreamily.

"Okay well…"

**:O what is Nico planning? Most importantly, will Leo make his move? Hmmm….**

**Nico: D'': I can't believe these viewers chose Leo instead of me D'':**


	3. Chap 3: Voldemort Laugh

**Hey Guys, yesterday I noticed part of Chapter 1 was cut off here it is:**

"**Hey Thals!" I said.**

"**Hi Nico." Thalia turned around with her Hunters.**

"**Let's go girls" walking towards the Artemis cabin. Well you know what? Screw those Hunters for taking Thalia.**

**I'm SOOO sorry for my grammar guys! I'm very lazy about my grammar sometimes. It's because I usually write in the morning when I'm half asleep. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: I know I'm your favorite character.**

**Me: What does this have to do with the disclaimer? O.o But yes, you are my favorite character.**

**Leo: In that case; JACKIE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! Except Penelope, she's hers and her friends. **

**Me: Uhh thanks Leo?**

**Leo: *Gives Thumbs up***

**Hey guys, School starts tomorrow so I might not update much**

…**..**

**Chapter 3**

LEO POV

So you know I'm walking around when I see Ivy and Nico talking. Hmm… What CAN they be talking about? Being the curious individual I am, I hid behind a tree to listen to them.

"…So Ivory, Can you?" Nico asked. Nico was soo weird. He calls her Ivory. He's like the only one that does that! Does he think he's special by calling her that or something? Well I don't know, sometimes I wonder what goes through that psycho's head.

"Sure Nico! I hate him anyways!" Ivy said gladly. Oh great. They were talking about me or Jason, either or.

"Soo, you're willing to seriously injure him and take the blame…?" Nico asked. He was confused. I saw Ivy nod.

"Today, we maim Leo Valdez. MWHAHAHA!" she said with a smirk. Nico stood there with confused what to say. I guess they were talking about me then… I was thinking this Psycho needed to go to a mental hospital, or maybe she REALLY hates me… Either way.

"Ehh, no need for the weird Voldemort-laugh…." Nico said. ** (Hehe, that was for you Andrew!) ** Ivy skipped away. Damn that girl had serious problems. Maybe I could ask Chiron if he had any psychiatrist friends… Soon.

Nico POV

I don't know what scares me more, that Ivory has issues, or the fact that she knows how to do the Voldemort laugh. Then I heard rustling. Someone had heard our conversation. And that smart-alec would tell Leo.

"Hey Nico!" Thalia said. She looked like she forgot about yesterday….

"Hi Thals!" I said happily.

"Have you seen Valdez? I kind-of need his help."

"No, why?"

"Cuz' I need help in the forge to help a new Hunter create her weapon. She said she wants a bracelet that turns into a dagger."

"Oh, Well I think he's in his cabin"

"Thanks Nico!" and then she left. Why was I getting the idea she was spending more time with Leo? _Maybe you're not loved :P _said a voice in the back of my mind. And there was my cue to go insane.

Leo POV

After what I heard; I rushed to my cabin. Two minutes later. I heard a knock. Was Ivy here to seriously injury me already? I opened the door. Thalia.

"What do you need Thalia?"

"I need help to create a weapon for a new Hunter. She's 12." As we headed to the forge, Thalia explained what she wanted. An image formed in my mind. The little girl wanted a dagger like the one from Prince of Persia. When I was done, I handed it to her. She looked at me in disgust. Right; I was a boy.

"Eli, this is Leo. He's nice enough" the little girl glared at me.

"Okay Thalia, Thank you Leo" she said nicely. She ran out to the sword arena to practice with her Dagger.

"You're welcome" I mumbled to Thalia.

"Oh right, Thanks Leo." I rolled my eyes.

"That little girl is going to be a good Hunter" I said. Thalia nodded in approval. We had just agreed on something! VICTORY! Okay, that was dramatic. But it's true, we rarely agree on stuff. I was walking to my cabin when an arrow shot my leg.

**Yes, That's Ivy's cue. But that's not all she will do! :3 **

**Leo won't really make an appearance chapter so next chapter is a clean-sweep for Nico. **

**~Jackie**


	4. Chap 4: SYMPATHY from PERSEPHONE!

**I uploaded again… For my friend Andrew, (Andrea) **

**This is strictly (It might be hard for me to write) Nico POV Chapter. Yes, I'm dying inside because I like to shift POVs. But, I did this for my friend (Andrea) because she's obsessed with Nico. Okay, even my disclaimer is strictly Nico. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Nico: You hate me**

**Me: This is kind-of like what Leo did last chapter…**

**Nico: Stop skipping the question!**

**Me: *Sigh* It's true. I don't really like Nico. **

**Nico: *Sobs* Whatever. She doesn't own anything… **

**Me: Except Ivy and little girl that gave Leo an attitude yesterday! **

**Nico POV**

"So Ivy, what did you do to Leo?"

"Eh, I tranquilized him, after that, you don't want to know…"

"Okay then…. Please remind me not to trust you with sharp objects" I said muttering the last part.

"Bye Nico!" she happily. Sometimes, I worried about her. One day she'll be all nice and the next she would be violent enough to be Kronos…And that was saying a lot. For a second I felt bad for Leo. I went over to her. She was hearing Dear X **(I was hearing that while writing this part, sorry if it doesn't make sense with her style!) **I grinned.

"Hey Sparky" she didn't hear me.

"SPARKY!" I yelled. She looked up, confused.

"Sparky?" I took interest in my shoes.

"Yeah, I realized you don't have a nickname. Mines are Shadow Boy, Dead Boy, Death Spawn-"she cut me off.

"I know you have a lot of nicknames; Death Breath"

"See!" I asked. She smiled.

"Then Jason is Spark Jr." I laughed but I had no idea why she included Jason in this conversation. Then I noticed this was the longest conversation we've had in a while because the rest have been interrupted.

**(HELP MEE! IM STUCK HERE! I WOULD HAVE NORMALLY SWITCHED POVs! SO, I'M JUST GOING TO DO A TIME LASPE BECAUSE I'M STUCK) **

Time Lapse! **(Lol, Without thinking I wrote: Time lapse POV, Lmfao)**

At Dinner, Leo didn't return. When he came back, the poor kid will probably scarred for life. But Leo was tough. I was worried. I imagined sitting in a court being guilty under first-degree murder or something. Thalia looked at me. Nico? What's wrong? Thalia mouthed. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her I asked Ivory to keep Leo away from her. Heck, she would never talk to me again. She raised her eyebrows. Shit; she didn't believe me. She would probably corner me. I quickly shadow-traveled to my cabin. I locked it. Two minutes later, I heard banging on my door. That would be Thalia.

"NICO! Open this Door!" she screamed. Damn. Cornered. I shadow-traveled into the Hecate Cabin

"Hide me from Thalia for a few minutes" I said to Ivory. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Under the bed you go!" she said cheerfully. Really, what was wrong with her? Then I heard banging on the door. How does Thalia know where I am? Thalia opened the door.

"Penelope, where the Hades is Nico?"

"Why do you think I know?" she whined.

"I don't know… Who hang out with him?" Then Hades appeared.

"Stop using my name!" he whined. "Nico? What the Hades are you doing under the bed?" Thalia raised her eyebrows at him.

"How come you get to use it?" while they argued over pointless things, I shadow traveled to the Underworld. Okay, I was seriously tired right now.

"OH NOO! I shadow traveled to the underworld!"

"You see how I feel?" Persephone asked. I nodded sadly.

"I feel your pain, M- m- Mom." I struggled with the last word. My mother had died when Bianca and I were young. I don't remember anything because Dad commanded that we be washed in the River Lethe and be locked up in the Lotus Casino for a good 80 years or so. Isn't my life simply fabulous? You noticed the sarcasm right? Persephone smiled weakly.

"I never liked any women in your father's life, but I feel bad for you Nico, you don't even remember her…" You're probably thinking either A) who drugged Persephone? or B) Persephone was actually feeling sympathy for me. I'm going with A), personally… Persephone wanted me to die 2 days ago!

**AND FINISH! For now. Ugh! I hated doing a Nico Chapter, But tomorrow it's all Thalia! I hope…**


	5. Chap 5: HalfDead HalfBlood

**Hey everyone. Today is The Thalia-chapter. School started today so I'm sorry if I can't update as much. The next Chapter will be STRICTLY Ivy. Ha-ha. Don't worry! Leo comes back, at the end of the chapter! Yay! Leo! **

**Review**

**XOXO ~Jackie**

**Chapter 5: Half-Dead Half-Blood **

**One question, Should I make Ivy more normal? Or the Psych-path person? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Thalia: If she really owned us, she would be writing the Lost Hero by Rick Riordan, not writing here. **

**THALIA POV! (I hope I can keep to this)**

I wondered where Leo could be. He had been completely absent since yesterday. Maybe he had to go home for family problems. No… Jason told me Leo's mom had died. The rest of his family didn't care about him…. And Nico, and Ivy. They were acting strange… Especially Nico. Whatever Nico didn't want to tell me probably has to do with Leo.

"Hunters, Do you know were Valdez is? I have meaning to find him."

"Why do you need to talk to _him?_" they sneered. They really did not like boys.

"Geez, He's been missing. He's my friend" I defended.

"Missing?" the girls' eyes filled with excitement. They all wanted a quest, bad. Even if it was to save a boy.

"I'll send 3 of you if he's not back tomorrow."

"Who's back?" asked a voice I immediately recognized. The voice belonged to none other than Nico di Angelo.

"Leo. He's been missing 2 days now" I said curtly.

"No need to be rude"

"Nico, Why are you acting strange?" Nico grabbed the collar of his shirt and hesitated. Yep, he had to do with it.

"No reason." He said quickly and shadow-traveled. That was not fair. _Well; life isn't fair _a voice laughed at me. No matter what he did, I always forgave him.

"Okay Hunters! Go to archery! I'll meet up with you girls in a sec k?"

"kk!" a 14- year old girl named Katerin **(That's my sister's name :D) **said. She was always cheerful. She was a good person to spend eternity with. She had dozens of guys going after her, Sure she liked the attention, but she ever dated any of them. I threw a drachma

"Show me Leo Valdez" I said. Nobody appeared. I was really worried now. What if he was dead? I went to archery with that thought in mind. I failed and I err accidently hit Will Solace. The hunters cheered. Just because he was a boy. Only one girl (Besides me) looked worried. Ally Claire. You could tell she had a crush on him. She watches him with admiration. He looks the same way at her. Aww! True love! Eww, I sounded like Aphrodite. But they were such a cute future couple. Ally was a daughter of Atlanta **(I made this up, I don't know if Atlanta has kids) **which made her a naturally talented runner. Ally had big green eyes with flecks of gray and dirty blond hair. Personally, she looked more like a daughter of Demeter to me. I think Ally will break her promise but who knows?

~~TIME TRAVEL! (Time lapse xD)~~

I was walking to the Artemis cabin. I did not want to sword fight with people scared of me. After the Will thing? Heck, Chiron took away my bow and arrow. I didn't blame them. The hunters were all high-fiving me, except Ally. I could tell she wanted to see him. I would make it up to her.

"Ally? Can you come to the infirmary with me, to you know apologize?' her eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

"Hey Will-" he cut me off by holding out his hand.

"It's cool, I know you didn't mean to, you're not some crazy Hunter Man-hater" his eyes widened when he finished.

"No offense!" he squeaked.

"good." I grinned.

"You didn't even want to be a hunter; it was just for the Prophecy thingy."

"Thingy?" I laughed.

"I don't have good vocabulary, you know"

"Are you alright?" Ally suddenly asked. Oh yes, she really, really cared about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at Ally. Awwww! I think Aphrodite just possessed me. I was really scaring myself.

Time Lapse

It was 1 A.M. I heard movement. I stepped outside. It was a human figure. That could not be a harpy. I heard a moan. A moan that belonged to none other than Leo Valdez.

(((()))))

**:O NOOO! Poor Leo! /3. What mean author would do such a thing? Don't answer that…. **


	6. Chap 6: IVY'S NICE!

Chapter 6:

Omg, I am sooo sorry guys! I had homework.

Eh, this is the Ivy chapter; this is the last one-POV chapter. Except if you guys want me to do Leo.

Last chapter kinda left you hanging, didn't it? M'kay, I know you're not reading this story yo read my mini-intro

So on with the story!

First, Disclaimer:

Ivy: Hi author person.

Me: author person? I have a name you know -_-

Ivy: Yeah, it's author person.

Me: get on with the disclaimer! -_-

Ivy: Finnee! Author person doesn't own anything. Happy?

Me: :D

Chapter 6!

Ivy POV

I heard Leo escaped. That was NOT supposed to happen! But I'm not bother Leo for some time so Thalia can stop talking to Nico. Eh, whatever. Leo was treated the Apollo cabin and surprisingly didn't tell anyone on me. Smart; for a Leo. But still, he gave me such a sad/angry face it made me feel kinda guilty. None of the less, Leo did his work around camp and followed the routine as if nothing ever happened. I had to give him credit for that. During archery (which I had with Leo) Leo looked at me as if to say 'Why did you do that to me?' guilty washed over my face. I didn't mean to… I just wanted to impress Nico… Then Nico popped into the middle of the archery place. Everyone retrieved their bows. I smiled at him. I had butterflies in my stomach. Why did he have to be so cute? At first, he had a smile then when he saw Leo, the smile erased. He clenched his teeth. He walked over to him and smacked him, hard, against the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Leo yelled. Everyone turned their attention to Leo and Nico. Leo blushed bright pink while Nico marched off to his cabin. Some people went over to Leo to ask him what happened. Leo to, dropped his bow and arrow on the floor and marched off to his cabin. Thalia stared at me. Did Leo tell her what happened? She shook her head slowly and went to the Artemis cabin. Gee, why was everyone leaving? Was there some secret party in everyone's cabin? If there is, I better be on the VIP list. I walked to the Hades cabin.

"Nico, what happened?" I asked sympathetic-ly.

"Well, I OBVIOUSLY slapped Valdez across the face" he huffed. _Someone is pissedd! _I thought.

"How come?" I asked. He murmured something I didn't hear. Oh well! I gave him a hug and walked out his cabin. Leo's left cheek was bright red. Nico can slap HARD! Note to self- do not piss Nico off. As usual, the Aphrodite girls were gossiping. I only caught a few words.

_Fighting over a girl_

No, no, NO! Nico cannot like someone else! I forbid it! I sound like some person like Romeo and Juliet, don't I? There were other Hecate girls around so, I snapped my fingers. An ice-pack appeared on Leo's hand then I walked away. Then I saw her. Freaking Thalia…..Alone? Sitting in a tree? Wasn't she afraid of heights? Wait, then I saw it. She was crying. Why would she cry? Thalia? The one that was supposed to be the tough Hunter of Artemis, The Daughter of Zeus that's afraid of heights, the one that doesn't cry and wears black? Yeah, I don't think it's the same Thalia crying up there. Then I realized she was with someone. Her brother, Jason. Wasn't he supposed to be all the way in Roman Camp? Yeah, I thought so too. I walked away, they probably needed to talk brother-sister thing. Yes, I am a guilty person with emotions and _minor _anger issues. Yes minor. Compared to Clarisse, I'm a saint.

…..

I plopped on my bed.

I needed to think.

_Nico. _Was the first word that popped into my head. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

…

The next day, I found myself in the Hades cabin?

_What the Fuck? _I thought out loud.

"Umm…you were outside…. So I just took you inside" Nico said. What the hell was I doing outside?

"What the Hades was I doing outside?" as soon as I said Hades, he popped up. Angry.

"NEXT TIME YOU MORTALS USE MY NAME I WILL VAPORIZE YOU!" he screamed. Nico raised an eyebrow. Hades rolled his eyes.

"You, Hecate chick, out my cabin" Hades said. Nico smiled apogetically. I nodded and went out the door. I noticed it was still night. Leo was in the corner eyeing the fire on his hand as if it were an old enemy. What was he doing up anyways? I went over to the Hecate Cabin. Everyone was asleep. I smiled at went into bed.

So here's her nicer, more real side. I hoped you liked it! It was pretty short cuz' I need to finish H.W

TTYL!

~~Jackie


	7. Chap 7: How Cliché

**Multi-POV chapter YAY! **

**Well, yesterday, someone said I was going to fast with my story. Well your right, Soo I am slowing everything down. The chapter I was supposed to type up for today will be for tomorrow or after. So guys saw Ivy's nice side. She's more sympathetic than when she's in public eh? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: Well yes, hi, I'm back. I'm going to eat some ambrosia right now to cure my red face. So…. Jackie doesn't own anything except Ivy. **

**Ivy: I feel sooo special…! :D **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 7: **

**Leo POV (I'm soo happy it's Leo's turn again :D)**

Quick summary; Nico slapped me for Zeus-knows-what, (Really, I have no idea) mysterious ice pack appeared on my hand, me sitting in the edge of the forest staring at my hand full of fire. Sounds fun. I wouldn't do it again. Please remember that sentence. Being slapped by Nico is NOT fun. I was walking to the campfire when I saw Thalia. Her face was red from tears. She NEVER cried, EVER! I don't I should ask her why though. She'll rip my head off then watch me turn into ashes. Believe me, she can make that possible despite my fire ability gift/ curse. That is not a good thing. I took my spot next to Nyssa and Jake, my half-sister and half-brother, both kids of Hephaestus. Jake nudged me.

"Well, why is Artemis Junior crying?" he asked. I shrugged

"How the heck should I know?" I asked being very, VERY careful not to say Hades.

"She looks all sad and weak and puny" Clarisse said. Oh yeah, right, I forgot, she's sitting next to Jake now. With Chris. Leave it up to Clarisse to say that. Jake, Chris and Clarisse engaged in a conversation. There goes talking with my brother. And when I turned to Nyssa- her flirting with some Hermes kid. I think his name was Damian? Yeah, maybe. I was alone. Fuck my social life. Then I noticed, fire was dancing in my hand. That happens a lot. Especially when I am excited or junk like that. I closed my hand, and the fire died down. Half of the campers were staring at my hand. Some of the newbie's mouths dropped while the older campers explained what I was. Some weird unsocial freak that controls fire. That sounds just about right. I looked down at my feet, a pair of worn-out tennis shoes. I had to get new ones. Mr. was looking at me probably thinking: Luis better not set my grapes on fire. Yup, probably right because he gets my name wrong, as usual. Chiron was looking at me probably thinking: Careful Leo, Blah, blah, blah. Nyssa was all like "Cool!" yeah….she never erm…got used it. Clarisse didn't bother to look up. Thalia still probably had blurry vision from crying and probably thought I had a few drachmas or something. Nico and Ivy rolled their eyes. They thought I was a show off. Do you think I wanted this! To kill my mother? Anger boiled inside me-literally. I clenched my teeth and my fists to restrain from talking. Piper looked at me sympathetic-ly and Jason gave me sad look. Right, they were like the only ones that knew about my mom. Nico narrowed his eyes at me. I felt like screaming at him then setting him on fire. Yep. That's how badly I hated him. And you're probably saying: Blah blah, Hate is strong word BLEH! You sound like Chiron! No offense. I wouldn't want to sound like a millennia year-old centaur that means, neither would you. Chiron saw my temper raise.

"Leo. Keep calm. If you wish to speak to me or anything come after the campfire." I nodded. If I said anything, it would be an outburst. Enough to be heard on Olympus? Probably. Nico continued to glare. My temper shook. I clenched my teeth. Control Leo. Nico smirked at me, inviting me to go on. What he want? Get us all killed? Well, except me of course. NOT THE POINT!

"THAT'S IT FUCKING DI ANGLEO!" I threw a fireball at him. He shadow traveled before it hit, but I still regretted it. Chiron was staring at me as if someone had replaced the real Leo with some psycho. I narrowed my eyes at Nico.

"STOP! THIS IS A CAMPFIRE!" Chiron screamed, like a girl if I must say so. **(I'm a girl so no offense.)**

I looked over to Thalia, she was pleading with me.

_Please Leo. Don't fight._

I melted. I smiled weakly at her and stalked off to my cabin. I looked over my shoulder to see Nico with jaw wide open staring at the spot I was in and where Thalia stood. Yup. Sooo Jealous. After ten minutes, I supposed the campfire was over because all my half brothers and sisters came in. they all asked the same boring thing, I was not going to answer.

Bleh. "What were you fighting about Leo?" Nyssa would ask.

Then Jake would say "Why'd you look at Thalia?" and a whole bunch of stuff. They were probably thinking what to ask me during the campfire. I put my head in my hands. Then Ivy came in. and smacked me. Probably because I tried to hurt her 'Nicokins' as she called it in her Diary. (DON'T tell ANYONE) Yup. Nicokins. I laughed for a good three days after that. Then she left. Just like that. Wait, never mind. I have another Pillow Monster now. (He-he, like in Pillow pets ;)) Well. Let's just hope I get some more Mysterious Ice today! Yup. It's a new species of Ice. Called Mysterious Ice. I'm like a scientist or something, I discovered stuff! While walking to the forest, Nico stopped me with his 'colorful' vocabulary, which I don't want to repeat for the little kids out there. It would just leave you scarred for life. Trust me. And when he finished, he ended by reminded me of Festus, AKA Happy the Dragon **(LMAO! I laughed at that when I read it the Lost Hero. I just wanted to put it becuz… well I can :P)**

So, I had yet ANOTHER anger outburst. I err… kinda left him a burn.; OH WELL! **(In a happy tone!)** so after he FINALLY left, I went into the forest and sat on some fallen tree.

Nico POV

After some words that are NOT meant to be heard by non-demigods, I marched to my cabin. Yes, I marched. I'm cool like that. (xD) Or maybe dad's dead soldiers are rubbing off on me. Next you know, I have an army buzz cut. So it was weird how she specifically gave Leo that look. Not cool dude. Next thing I know, Leo's back in his cabin. I haven't seen Ivy around, I wonder where she could be. I lay down on my bed. Thinking of Thalia. How cliché.

**Me: Okay Bye! Say goodbye Nicokins! xD**

**Leo: *cracks up in the corner***

**Nico: O.o**

**Ivy: *blush***

**Grover: ENCHILADAS! **

**All besides Grover: . O.o**


	8. Chap 8: The Gods Are Stalking Me

**Chapter 8) **

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry about not updating as often but school is a pain in the back. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Announcer: The following story you are about to read is not owned my Jackie. Except for Ivy.**

**Quick announcement!**

**: I'll be making a new story about Malcolm (Athena's kid) and an OOC. Her name will be Ella . I'm still working it out but it'll be posted sometime on Sunday August 28, 2011. And Andrew, please don't keep stalking me to update after school. It creeps me out. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Jason's POV (Sayy what?) **

I walked along the beach, holding hands with Piper. You got a problem with that? My mind wasn't exactly on Piper, and on Reyna either. I was thinking about my sister. Yes. My sister that was changed into a tree. Thalia. She was all mentally depressed or something. Wait, can someone be mentally depressed? Eh, whatever. She wasn't emo or anything. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong with her. I saw her crying in a tree though. Not Normal. She is freaking afraid of heights!

**Thalia POV (Okay, imagine hearing Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. I really like song) **

I sighed. Yes, there was gossip around I was all sad and weapy. Not TRUE! ...completly anyways. I am not really sad, more of an other emotion I can't describe. .. Pshhh, there's no pink fluttery butterflies in my stomach. Psh, that feeling is for losers, like Ivy! **(No offense, if any!) **I took out my IPod and pressed play on Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace **(I like their songs 3) **Some weird girly emotion was breaking my Goth wall. I was all crying about things I normally wouldn't cry about, I was being mean to the Aphrodite Cabin less and less and I was actually friends with them now. _Crazy, the stuff love makes you do _an unmistakable voice rang in my head. I clenched my teeth. Fuck Aphrodite. I am going to go be mean to the Aphrodite-Spawns now.

**Leo POV (Leo's so epic :D) **

I stepped into the battle arena. With my tool-belt. I grabbed a hammer from it. Eh, it works, so don't go critizing me that I don't have a huge 3-ft celestial bronze sword. I challenged Nico. Before he brought his creepy friends from the dead, I wacked him with my hammer. He was unconscious. Eh, if anyone asks, the Wood Nymphs did it. I walked to the Hecate Cabin with my hammer over my back. Ivy opened the door.

"This is what you get for torturing me in the woods!" I said slamming her against my hammer. Ewww; My hammers all bloody…. I took out an ambrosia square and placed it on the top of her head. I felt like the tooth fairy. Okay, that was awkward. I walked away. I look over to where the Hunters and the Apollo cabin were shooting arrows. I glanced at Thalia. My heart melted. Then I realized she was talking with Nico. She was smiling. She never smiled at me. Then she hugged him. ... I nearly died right then and there. Nico was all confident and junk. Wait, when did he regain consciousness? Whatever. Thalia glanced over to me. Her smile faded. Depression crossed my eyes. No; I, Leo Valdez, does not get sad. I walked away and caught up with Jason and Percy who were talking about something I didn't understand. Latin. Yup; Latin. Percy probably learned it the weird military-styled Roman Camp. I only caught up with one word:

_Sole. _**(From what I know, I think it means sun-rise. Well, whatever! In my story it means sunrise. Capish?) **

From what I knew, Sole meant sunrise. What the heck where they doing at sun-rise? Eh, whatever. Probably going to annoy the Apollo cabin about Sun-rise or something. But I'm sure if Annabeth and Piper found out they wouldn't like it though. They might even be sneaking out with The Stolls to steal Coke. I stopped dead in my tracks. Laughter. From Thalia Grace. With Nico. Wasn't she a Hunter? Would she break her vow for _him? _I sighed and continued walking. I think I was the one depressed now. I walked to the forges. I always felt at home there. Suddenly; a thought rushed through my head. My mother. My mom was a mechanic. That's right was. She died, in a fire Icaused. I killed her. I am a freaking murderer. _No Leo, Gaia did it. _That voice was the one that belonged to my father. My father just barges into my mind. I have no privacy. Because he has this weird thing or something following me. You're probably thinking: Stalker much? Yeah, that's what I thought to when I found out. Anywho, I was in the Forges. I started to work on some arrows Will asked me to build him. He wanted celestial bronze with different kinds on gems like Amethyst. Eh, Apollo kids must like shiny stuff. I made the arrow like Percy's sword; it always returned to him in form of some weaved bracelet. Because he likes that stuff. Satisfied with my work, I headed for the shiny Apollo cabin. You got a problem with me saying shiny? Psh, then I'm goin' to piss you off, Shiny, shiny, SHINY! Ha! I turned my head away as I knocked, because the damn light hitting the cabin is WAY too bright. I could go blind, and never see myself in a mirror! GASP! I sound like an Aphrodite Dude! I have no idea who answered the door because my head was still turned away.

"Leo?"

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Here," I said handed him the bracelet.

"Cool, thanks man, I'm going to go try it out now" he said making it turn into the arrow. I walked away, not bothering to look at the cabin. That cabin was so bright, it could replace the Sun. And that was saying A LOT. I saw Nico and a Thalia hanging out. I was crying inside. Stupid, no good, ugly, emo, Nico. Suddenly; Hades appeared and said

"NICO IS NOT EMO!" how the hell does he read my mind? Eh, creepy lord of the death. I suppose he does have his ways…. Weird creepy stalker ways, anyways. Great, I have another God stalking my head.

_Not funny Leo. _My dad said. He was offended. Oh well!

**Me: Ooooo Leo has stalkers! Dun Dun DUN!**

**Me: What'll happen between Thalia and Nico? Hmm? **

**Me: Will Ivy live?**

**Me: Will Will (hehe) shoot someone with his arrow? **

**Grover: ENCHILADAS! **

**Me: *eye twitch* Thanks for ruining the moment Grover**

**Grover: No Prob! **

**Me: -_- **


	9. Chap 9: Kiss My Quiver!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hi guys!**

**Chill, Leo gets the girl. I just felt Nico was being left behind. **

**Quick question:**

**Even though Leo gets the girl, who should be Thalia's first kiss? ;) **

…**.**

**If you don't vote I will, :3 **

**Disclaimer: **

**Leo: Mwhahaha! I get the girl xD**

**Thalia: which one?**

**Leo: err; Jackie doesn't own anything except Ivy. **

****

Leo POV

I trudged through the rain, depressed. Thalia and Nico were talking more and more. They were getting closer. Thalia was leaving me behind. I sighed. Ivy was alone in Archery, water dripping down her face. Her eyes and nose were red. She might have been crying. I wasn't on good terms with her but I edged her, she was like me, Nico was leaving her behind. She hadn't noticed me. She was hitting perfect bulls-eyes. "Stupid Thalia" she would murmur every time she hit a bulls-eye. That's right, she liked Nico.

"Hi Ivy" I said lifting my hands to show I wasn't going to do anything. She has her arrow in my face for a second.

"Valdez." She said.

"Look, I like Thalia, you like Nico. Can we please work together for once?" she looked in my eyes trying to detect any lies, or sarcasm. She nodded once.

Thalia POV

I face-palmed. I am was such a horrible person. Getting close to Nico again…this time to see Leo hurt. It wouldn't surprise me if he gave up. I deserved it. I was a hunter. In 50 years, they probably wouldn't be alive.

_But the memory stays the same. _

AGH! Stupid no good- Thunder boomed.

"Eh, Whatever, Sorry Aphrodite" but she was right.

_As always_

Leo POV

Ivy and I talked the whole way to her cabin about our er… _Problem. _Mine's was the pathetic excuse for a Hades kid Nico while Ivy claimed Thalia was the real pain in the donkey. Yes, she said donkey. Not ass. I asked her about that. She ended up zipping my lips- literally. When we got there, she unzipped my lips. I let out a breath.

"C'mon Valdez" I called her Ivy, and she called me Valdez. Does that even sound fair? I heard Tracie, an Apollo child insulting the Ares cabin. Last thing I heard was: "well you can kiss my quiver!" I had an idea that had to do with archery or something. I turned my attention to sweet, (Ha! You wish!) Merciful, (Another you wish!) murderous killer called Ivy. The last part sounded MUCH more real. **(No offense Andrew! You know you're epic! Ha, you wish.) **she gave me a deathly glare as if she had heard what I was thinking. Creepy. She smirked. Creepy times IVy **(hehe, Roman Numbers…nvm..) **she opened the door to my personal Hades, or Fields of Punishment, or whatever you want to call it. The Hecate cabin. I shivered. It's as if the magic just crawled up my skin, threatening to hurt me. If Chiron would've let me, I would have set fire to this cabin a LONG time ago. And that was saying a lot, since I wasn't good friend with my curse/blessing, whatever blows your bubble. I walked in, careful with the first step…

NICO POV

Woot! Score for Nico! Thalia talks to me more than Leo! I did this little happy dance.

"This is sooo going on Hephaestus T.V." a voice said. I spun around. Hermes. BLEH!

"F U" I murmured. But he didn't hear me and just shrugged. He vanished, to put it on Hephaestus T.V no doubt. Suddenly Hades appears. I didn't insult him _this _time, did I?

"You just embarrassed me! Zeus comes up to and starts laughing in my face with Poseidon! You better have a good reason for your err—happy dance"

"Nah, no reason" I lied. Hades rolled his eyes and disappeared.

_Well you can kiss my quiver! _

_Ooo! He has to be my son! _Apollo cheered in my head. These gods sure where stalkers. I guess they have nothing better to do unless they want to hear Zeus and Hera rant. Thunder boomed.

"…Sorry?"

_Pathetic Boy. _Two people had said that. Zeus and Artemis.

_Gee, Hey can you guys like you know; LEAVE ME ALONE? _If they could have, the Gods probably would have shrugged at this. In the background, Demeter was ranting about stupid cereal. Thunder boomed.

"Oh my gods…I am soo very sorry I offended you" I said sarcastically. They seemed to ignore the sarcasm. I picked up my sword and marched out of my cabin. I felt like some military dude. I did mention my dad's minions being soldiers and them rubbing off on me, did I? I challenged some Hunter chick, named Abigail or something. Who cares anyways? This girl, let's call her A since I have noo idea what her name is. Anywho, A won. Yeah; no surprise that girl has been training for 4 and a half years now. Damn. I noticed a familiar figure with a black Green Day shirt and skinny jeans. And neon green converse. Coool…. I sound so weird when I say that. I expected her to comes towards me, but she didn't. she walked over to across the field. Where Leo was….talking with Ivy? The world must have just ended. They looked like they were having a peaceful conversation. Ivy walked away when she saw Thalia; giving her a nasty glare. Didn't Ivy like me..? Eh, this world is messed up. I shadow traveled up to her.

"Hi Ivory."

"Hey Nico" she said gleefully. Instead on stopping to talk, she went for her cabin saying something like "I need to get my scrunchie" I shrugged and went to my own cabin.

**:O Yes, I know, I am soo very sorry. I need to also update my Malcolm story, so, I may not have time between both stories + school. **

**I just had to write the Malcolm story cuz' it popped up into my head, at 3:05 in the morning…. So, why not? **


	10. Chapt 10: Apollo Acts like a 7year old?

**Hey, I can only update on weekends now, SORRY!**

**Okay, Leo gives Thalia her first kiss, not yet tho. **

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! Lmaoooo!**

Aphrodite POV

"UGH! Thalia's soooo hardheaded!"

"waa-What?" Artemis stammered. She was always soo concerned about her hunters.

"Thalia is in love DUH!" Artemis stood there with a look of shock.

"I need to take my hunters-" I cut her off.

"The Fates, Dear Artemis. Ask your brother. He knows the future stuff."

"Future Stuff?" Athena asked coming into the room.

…

NICO POV

I had a feeling Ivy was lying. Seriously; a scrunchie? Ivy didn't wear scrunchies. Something was defiantly up. I racked my brain for information.

_You don't have a brain. You have as much seaweed in your head as Percy and his father do. _Athena said in as-a-matter-of-a-factly voice. Stupid Gods. Thunder boomed.

"Geez, Sorry, but seriously, get a life"

Thunder boomed. All twelve Olympians appeared.

"Are you _trying _to get killed?" Zeus asked.

"yeish, ares you?" Demeter said through a mouthful of cereal.

"No, cuz' then he annoys me for life!" Hades argued. Gee, wait to go dad. I walked out the door, leaving that mess inside my cabin. They really needed a psychiatrist. Apollo still played with toy cars. Which was weird. I picked up my sword and went for the sword arena.

LEO POV

I walked past the Aphrodite cabin (Which by the way, were hearing love you like a love song at full blast) I walked by the Hades cabin-arguing. I hoped Thalia and Nico were arguing. The weren't. it was the gods..? I walked out, today was going to be an awkward day… I trudged along, dust clouding my shoes while leaving my tracks. My spirits lifted. Thalia-ALONE!

"Hey" I nudged her.

"Hiii" She said looking up from her IPod.

"The Olympians are arguing in the Hades cabin"

"ooo, Eavesdrop?"

"Eavesdrop" I agreed; walking with her to the Hades cabin.

….

We stood there, and heard Zeus.

"NO! I want to be the most dramatic!" he whined.

Thalia giggled. The Olympians didn't hear.

"Nico is rightt! Brotherr! I don't want to hear you and Hera Rant!" Demeter said. Apparently; she had either eaten her cereal, or didn't have any at all.

"I don't rant…" Hera said.

"Suree…." Aphrodite said.

"I want to kill mortals, or Prissy!" Ares spoke up. By Prissy, Ares mean Percy.

"He has cool STYX POWERS!" Ares continued.

"Cool Styx Powers? What is that a superpower?" Hades asked rolling his eyes.

"Technically, it is" the smart Alec named Athena said.

Thalia and I stood away from the door, cracking up, falling to the floor. We stood when we heard Apollo speak

"I want to go home! Lightning Mc Queen wants to play VROOM VROOM!" we stifled a laugh again.

"Oh brother, I feel sooo bad for your children now" Artemis said sadly.

"Vroom Vroom?" Hermes asked; confused.

"Is that someone at the door?" Poseidon asked staring at our shadows

"Possibily." Hades said.

"Run" I whispered to her. We ran off, falling to the floor, holding onto our sides, laughing.

"Apollo plays with toy cars?" she giggled again.

" I guess…" as soon as I said that, I laughed harder. I high-fived her.

"Best- Idea EVER!"

"We really have to eavesdrop on them more often" she said, trying to control herself from laughing. It was impossible.

"We can laugh after Dinner, Let's go" I said. She nodded. We set for dinner; _together. _

NICO POV

My jaw dropped when I saw Thalia walk through the door with Leo, laughing. I swear from the corner of my eye, I saw Ivy smile as if it were part of some plan. Then it hit me; she was going to let Thalia be with Leo.

_Took you that long? _The wisdom goddess asked.

_Seriously, can't you bother someone else's mind? Like stupid Leo's?  
>Don't you dare talk to my son that way! <em>Hephaestus defended. Whatever. Ivy had gotten some special permission, so she sat with me. We talked for the rest of the hour.

Leo was still smiling at Thalia, from his table and she still cracked up. The hunters gave her a look that said: 'Hey Thalia…? You okay?' she would put her thumbs up which would only make her laugh harder. After lunch, she walked with her Hunters, serious now. Leo to, had wiped laughter from his face and walked his cabin to their cabin. I walked; a_lone; _as always. I missed Bianca. If she was alive; she would be comforting me. Is sighed and fell into my bunk. What did Artemis and my own father have against me?

_Well; the fact that you're a boy…. _Artemis started.

I rolled my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

THALIA POV

I fell into my bed, and laughed again. Apollo- the teenage (I guess) ; thousands of year old god- believed in Lightning Mc Queen. Artemis must be SO embarrassed of him. And Athena, and Zeus, and Hera, and Jason, and I would be pretty embarrassed to; if it wasn't so funny. Hera really needed to work on her family.

_At least I'm trying… _she said. Then again, Zeus still whined about wanting to be the dramatic one. Apollo wasn't the only one with issues. And-

_Child, please don't point more issues than it already is _Hera begged. Okay, you win Hera. I imagined her smiling triumphantly. Leo suddenly rushed into my mind. And chaos- Ivy trying to murder me, on top of that, Nico frowning, And to top that off; Luke-gone. My life was screwed as it was. I knew I wasn't going to hang onto the Hunters much longer, because I was seriously in love. I groaned. Life was always so complicated.

LEO POV

I sat on Thalia's tree; eyeing my evil hands. I had killed my mother with these hands. Why couldn't I be a son on Hermes or something? Or not be born with this curse, altogether? But no; the fates decided to mess with my life. Not Nico's. Not Ivy's- mine. My stupid, messed up life, that's more like some reality T.V show. Tree Nymphs were glaring at my hand- which was one fire. I put the fire off.  
>"Sorry" I murmured. Satisfied enough, they sank back into the tree.<p>

I climbed down the tree; and walked deeper into the forest.

….

IVY POV

I smiled. Leo was getting his side; I was getting mine. I talked to Nico a whole entire hour; without mentioning Thalia! Sure; he looked pretty sad; but he'll get over her. Because I would a muchhh better girl for him. I know right? That bitchy Thalia? With him? Ha! Joke of the century! I was happy working with Leo had paid off-for once. Thalia would break her hunter promise thingy for Leo and forget all about Nico, while I keep Nicokins! Life is gooood. I wasn't ready to go to bed yet, I was much to excited and happy, and jittery and stuff. Since I was head of the cabin; I hadn't called lights out. Some of my siblings were complaining how tired they were- Oh well! I danced around, cart wheeled, and everything else.

"Gee, Ivy, You look happy" Kay said. Normally, I would have been sarcastic but I didn't mind today.

"Yup!" I said happily. Once I thought Nico, was a fairytale that wouldn't come true. It's coming true! Kay looked at me in shock; expecting a sarcastic response. I smiled at her brightly. I actually didn't feel like being mean to Leo, Piper and Jason anymore.

_Thank you, Aphrodite! _

**:* I loved Ivy's part. Yes, for her, Nico and Thalia not talking is a HUGE improvement. What is Leo doing? Thalia is still thinking about Luke? Answers to come….**

**Jackie **

**Mwha! **

**Review!**

****Jackie :***


	11. Chap 11: Fluffy Pajamas

**CHAPTER 11 **

**Hi! Update! Woo hoo! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: yes, because if I owned everything; I would be typing here and not some book. **

**Leo: She owns nothing I tell you NOTHING! Except Ivy….**

**Thank you everyone for Alert/ favorite/review my stories! And say Thank you to Andrew! Cuz with her; I wouldn't have written OR have an account here. Thanks for sticking around Everybody! Oh gods; I sound like some Celebrity at a concert. Ewwww…**

NICO POV

I slept the morning. Yes, some of you are probably groaning; wishing you had slept til' 1:30 PM to. Cue Groans. IN YOUR FACE! Cue more groans. I missed breakfast- and lunch. So; as you can tell; I was starving. Luckily; Ivy was waiting for me outside with a few muffins and cereal.

"You're a lifesaver Ivy!" I said hugging her. I saw her blush and smile.

"No prob Nicoki- Nico. Hehehe" I smiled and took my plate; sitting on the steps. Ivy sat next to me. I didn't mind, I was too hungry to care…Until she started staring. I smiled at her with my mouth stuffed with the blueberry muffin; at least tried to smile…She laughed- not the creepy Voldemort laugh; but a soft, NORMAL laugh. When I finished I hugged her again; and threw away the plate. I headed to Art and Crafts. OMG! A Hades kid playing arts and crafts! I know…I'm cool like that. **(Lmaooo) **The Apollo kids gave me weird looks. That was like the only awesome thing about not sharing a cabin; you always made up your own schedule. I smiled and tried to fit in. Unfourtanetly; that didn't work. Okay…Plan B! I walked out; gripping some random water bottle. I was probably choking it….if it was alive… The water bottles sprout a little leak by the bottom. At least it didn't wet my pants. No; wait; I jinxed it. I ran to my cabin; nobody noticing. I quickly changed my pants and disposed the random water bottle. This time; I was headed for the sword arena; were no little random water bottles would show up. I went against Percy. I lost of course. Percy was the best swordsman. He beat the king of the titans; for the gods' sake! That's all I need to say. He's all epic with his slicing and dicing and ficing. Okay, now I'm making up words to describe his awesome swordsmanship. I smiled at him; and left. Nobody fought Percy anymore- everyone was pretty scared of him and honored at the same time how epic he was with his pen-sword. I stole a glance at Leo who was alone. Thalia; was with her hunters in the archery arena with the Apollo kids. HEY! Didn't I see the Apollo kids 2 seconds ago? I swear; they're creepy. Note to self: Ask Apollo Kids. I wonder….What if the Random water bottle was Apollo's son? Haha; I'm kidding. I'm not that dumb…I think…Am I? I argued with myself back in forth like that all the way to the Big House.

LEO POV

EARLIER TODAY

I woke up at 4:30 A.M. I am VERY cranky right now. My 'siblings' decided to started building before the sun had even risen. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror- ruffled curly hair and dark purple irises. Not pretty. I groaned and stepped into the shower. The water helped wake me up. At last; I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I walked past the Hades cabin- snoring. Lucky Nico. The Apollo cabin was outside by the cliff; probably waiting for sunrise. The Artemis cabin was in the woods; practicing. At least I wasn't the only one awake.

Maybe Thalia was in the forest to….

I shook off the thought; I would be pulverized the second I stepped in the forest. _Poor Hephaestus cabin_ I suddenly thought. I don't know why; I just did. I groaned. I was exhausted; as I walked up the steps to the Hephaestus cabin; my legs felt tired they resisted the will power to move any longer and I passed out right then and there.

Thalia POV

I walked out of the forest; laughing at a joke Phoebe had made. I stared in shock; Leo had passed out on the steps of the Hephaestus cabin. The girls rolled their eyes. I moved across him and knocked on the door. Leo drooled. He looked sleepy and he was a heavy sleeper… Hehehe; not that I knew or anything…. Nyssa opened the door, stared at Leo and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Leo" she said dragging his legs in. I gaped at her. She was STRONG! I waved at walked away with my 'troop.' Some hunters wanted to sleep, others wanted to annoy the living crap out of the Apollo cabin. This was a normal day for us. Today, I wanted to chill around the lake. I pulled on a black green day t-shirt, some faded jeans and a pair of black converse. I added a black cap and walked to the lake. I sat down, smiling at myself. I checked my watch: 6:30. The sun was starting to rise. I watched the sun rise, sun rays glistened on the current. It eventually shone to my eyes. I groaned. I stood up and walked away from the pretty sight before it had even started. It was breakfast time now; I walked over to the Big House to see all my hunters waiting for me. I made a sign for them to go in. Nico was absent. As usual; he was probably sleeping the day away. I wish I could do that. But I was supposed to be responsible and be a team leader….Screw that. I wished sleeping mornings. I thought Leo was more awake now, until he stumbled along into the Demeter cabin and the Athena cabin and basically fell into his bowl of cereal and fell asleep. I thought people only did that in movies….the hunters were laughing at the hurt look on the Demeter cabins' face when they saw him. Leo finally awoke; 10 minutes later, with a Cheerios beard. It was funny. I sacrificed my food to Zeus and Artemis and Hera because I decided to be nice to her. Even though she took my brother, killed my mother, tried to kill me 2 months ago with an army of cows and peacocks; I was still trying to me nice.

_Ooo! Thank you for my sacrifice dear! I barely get sacrifices! _Geee, I wonder why…? Maybe the fact she sends cows and peacocks after every demigod she sees has something to do with it…. A LOT. I saw Leo mumble 2 words. Hephaestus and someone else. Hmmm…. I shrugged it off and walked to my Greek class.

NICO POV

After my lunch/breakfast or whatever you call it; I saw Leo practically falling to the floor every 5 seconds. Nyssa had to be next to him. I doubt they would be able to work on the Argo today. Ivy just smiled at me when I asked her why he was tired. Of course; she always knew everything; in some weird, funky way. **(xDD) **I would have to ask her about that one day. Ivy was a good friend, sure she clinged to you like glue and stalked you around, but she was nice; I guess. **(That's Andrew for you!) **We walked in circles around the flagpole 9 times before deciding what to do now. I was pretty dizzy but I was used to it because of shadow travel. Ivy looked shaken and was ready to twirl like an idiot. I grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her, like a cho-cho train. Except; we were too old for that. Everyone called it the 'Conga Line' to make it less childish. It was just a cho-cho train with music. Same thing. I felt Ivy's pulse rise. I smiled faintly and headed for our canoe lessons. Percy always won at this too. I didn't mind, I helped him get his cool Styx powers **(XD I couldn't resist! Remember this line? Tell me who said it!) **Which made him like you know; win. But he was still the best swordsmen either way; Achilles' curse or not. The day ended, it was a pretty good day, I got into my fluffy black pajamas and slipped into bed.

**Leo: Fluffy black pajamas? *cracks up***

**Grover: With Enchilada pictures on it?**

**Leo: *between laughs* no….**

**Grover: I hate his pajamas. **

**Me: errr, this all the time we have for today!**


	12. Chap 12: The Epic Spies

**Chapter 12**

**Hi guys; sorry for no update. **

**Disclaimer: I still quit. But you know what it is -.-**

**I decided I will wrap this story up in about 4 chapter cuz I have a new story I really want to write. **

**The other day; someone PMed me saying **

"**Hi; soo; do all your stories go hand-in-hand?" The answer is yes I use the same characters in about every story. Some have a different time-period though. Like in a way this story goes before the rest. Anywho; Updation time! xD. Meet my new charcter that will be in ALL my stories; Andy Velez a son of Aphrodite. xDD; lol I know; I just don't have any MAIN Aphrodite kids yet. **

:(:):

Andy POV

I hung my head- mom was asking me to get Thalia and Leo together. I didn't like this; I liked this to go with the flow you know? They'll get together eventually if mom wants them together…

So whatever; I'm Andy Velez; a son of Aphrodite. I have a HUGE secret crush on Luna; a daughter of Apollo. Well- not so secret anymore… I have tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair that reached my ears. I usually wore a ski-hat to make my hair look shorter. Eh- typical Aphrodite kid I guess. I don't really like mirrors- I actually have a bad history with them. Let's not go into detail into that just yet, shall we? I came to camp 7 years ago; and I was in the war of course. I fought for Kronos at first; but now I'm a good guy. I changed sides when I realized what Silena-Beckendorf-Castor and everyone else did- they died to defend camp. That day; I had prayed to the gods; telling them I was sorry- especially my mother; Aphrodite. They forgave me; but they don't have COMPLETE faith in me…. Suddenly Luna came in. I blushed.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she panted. I realized she had been running.

"Monster-woods-Drew" she breathed; clutching her heart trying to catch her breath. I gasped. Drew was my sister; a slutty sister; but my sister. I grabbed my sword that was lying around on the floor and went made a B-line out the door.

Leo POV

I stumbled out of bed. I was still tired. I went out the cabin and rubbed my eyes. Damn; the sun was bright today. Apollo must be happy. I guess Artemis finally accepted to let him ride her moon chariot one day. I went to breakfast and made my sacrifice to Hephaestus that consisted of the HUGE blueberry pancake and grapes. I really wanted to eat that pancake; but whatever. Gods are all like

"Bro; imma god(dess) Gimme your food" Okay; not like that but you know what I mean. I saw Andy; staring Luna. He totally liked her. I walked out with Thalia. The huntresses had decided to sleep the day away. I punched her arm playfully. She smiled brightly and I suddenly wondered if she was Apollo's daughter. I mean; she had an AMAZING smile. I grinned.

"so… _que paso Chica?" _I saw her smile. She barely understood Spanish.

"Eh…I dunno."

"Something has to be happening" I said innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"When did you start liking gossiping?" she asked playfully.

"Very funny, Thalia"

"I know; I'm such a funny person"

"You mean comedian…?"

"No, I mean funny person…." Whatever. She was loss cause. But she was my loss cause. Well; she technically wasn't mine but….. I just really wanted to say that okay! I wanted to be dramatic…

"Oh, What will I do with you?" I asked sarcastically,

"I dunno… You can let me get to my Greek lesson…?" I laughed. I nodded and she skipped away.

IVY POV :}

I smiled; Nico and I were dueling. He was winning; I didn't mind; I just wanted to see him shirtless **(That was for u Andrew! xDDD) **Nico raised his eyebrow at me.

"C'monn! You're not trying!" he whined popping out his lower lip. It was really cute. I smiled sheeplessly. **(I dunno how to say it!) **Nico raised about 4 dead soldiers at me. I beat them quickly. From behind a tree; I saw Andy staring intently at us. He was the son of Aphrodite. He was probably making sure we were together. The other day; Aphrodite started arguing with me in my dreams. Blah blah blah- Fate- Blah blah blah- together. As long as she thought I was supposed to be with Nico; she was fine by me. But Nico still liked Thalia- probably less- but he still liked her. Whatever; I could change that- I had the goddess of love on my side. Leo and I talked more often; exchanging information on our progress. We sound like spies when we talk. It's really funny. Leo even has the CD; he plays it and then he's all like "Dun, nun, Dun, nun, NUN, NUN, NUN" Jake from the Hephaestus cabin always cracks up when he sees us.

**SRRY! Gtg; do homework… You know…Homework…Yeah….**

**xD**


	13. Chap 13: Oh my Aphrodite! a Couple!

**Chapter 13 :*] That's my signature smiley xD**

**Disclaimer: …Must I repeat this every Fucking time?**

**=(=)=(=)=**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

^-Lmaooo

Leo POV

I made a finger gun with my hands.

"I'm gunna get you Grace!" I said using her last name to get her angry.

"NEVER!" she screamed like a crazy person and ran behind a tree. I rolled my eyes- and she said I was childish. Then again; I was threatening her with a finger gun. Just case you don't know; Thalia and I are playing a little came called I-shoot-you-with-finger-gun-you-give-me-8-drachmas. I know; it's a beautiful title; isn't it? Finally I shot Thalia, and she fell to the floor dramatically. I clapped. After 2 minutes; she got up and from her jacket pocket, she pulled out 8 drachmas "Here" I smirked as I collected the coins.

Nico POV

I was in my cabin- you know; chilling, pretending to sleep so I don't go to any activities. Suddenly; Ivy burst through my door. She sat next to me. **(Andrew; you know what's coming!) **

"Hi" she said.

Hi whats u-" I was cut before I finished my last word. She had pressed her mouth to mine. I kissed her back. Holy Apollo! I realized I liked her- not Thalia. Her arms hung around my neck like string.

"eh…" she started. I smiled down at her. She had always been shorter than me. She laced her fingers though mines. "Be my girlfriend?" I whispered. She squealed a little bit and nodded. I kissed her once more.

IVY POV

My life purpose is complete. Nico is my boyfriend…I smiled . Nico and I, Nico and Ivy, the happy couple, Ivy and Nico… I jumped up and down and ran towards the Hephaestus cabin. I knocked like 50 times on the door. Leo opened the door and raised his eyebrow at my happiness.

"Should I get the music?" he asked me

"Nah… Guess what? Nico is my boyfriend!" I squealed shaking his shoulders. He finally realized and smiled.

"I told you we should work together" he said.

"Thanks Leo! Cya! I'm going with Nico for a swim!"

LEO POV

So now; Nico was no longer battling against me. Thalia would either pick me, some other random demigod, or stay single. I kinda wanted to be friends with Nico now since we didn't have this "Oh I'm getting Thalia not you" rivalry. I headed towards the forges and made necklaces. It read:

Nico + Ivy

September 16, 2011

Half the writing was purple then slowly turned into black to show their godly parent colors. It was silver, and it was a locket. One side had Ivy engraved on it when Ivy's picture and Nico engraved on the other side with a picture of him. There was an exact copy. I walked off to find Nico. He was probably in his cabin. I knocked; he opened.

He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look; I only hated you cuz' of the Thalia thing. Can we be friends? Look- one for you, one for Ivy" I said handing him the necklaces.

"Whoa! First; how does everyone get news like that so fast? Second Thanks. And third, sure."

"Err- Ivy and I have been working together to get you guys together. She told me right now. I doubt the entire camp knows though."

"Gotta run, Thanks Leo!" he said grabbing the necklaces. I shrugged and considered going to the Artemis cabin.

_You better not boy! _All the gods warned.

_I kinda wanna see him as a jackalope… :/ _Artemis voiced. And then the gods started having a pointless conversation-in my head. I headed to go see Andy instead.

**Eh sorry! I don't feel like inspired today. 3 more chapters. Yup **

**Srry :/ I wont write til' I get inspiration next time k?**


	14. Chap 13: Oh My Aphrodite! a couple New

Chapter 13

No; I'm not crazy I know I just did chapter 13.

BUT admit it; chapter 13 was drop-dead suckish.

So; you know… Yeah….awkward silence….weird…..

You can choose for last chapter to be the real thing and ignore this one or ignore my suckish chapter and go with this one, k?

Disclaimer: These disclaimers always ruin my day -.- I only own Luna, Ella, Andy, and Ivy, okay? Got it? Good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leo POV

I made a finger gun with my hands.

"I'm gunna get you Grace!" I said using her last name to get her angry.

"NEVER!" she screamed like a crazy person and ran behind a tree. I rolled my eyes- and she said I was childish. Then again; I was threatening her with a finger gun. Just case you don't know; Thalia and I are playing a little came called I-shoot-you-with-finger-gun-you-give-me-8-drachmas. I know; it's a beautiful title; isn't it? Finally I shot Thalia, and she fell to the floor dramatically. I clapped. After 2 minutes; she got up and from her jacket pocket, she pulled out 8 drachmas "Here" I smirked as I collected the coins. This game is something the Hermes kids out there might want to do. Thalia shrugged and skipped out of the clearing of the forest. I was alone- again.

Ella POV (Lol; yes she's in my story)

Whatever, I was walking around drinking a coke Dionysus popped up for me. Ah the joy, since Dionysus was my dad, I didn't have to pay Hermes kids to steal me a coke. Dionysus would just pop up a random coke can for me. A lot of the kids got jealous about that. Pollux was talking to Nico. They were friends now. Ever since the Castor thing, Nico and Pollux had started talking to each other. Their siblings died because of Kronos. As long as Pollux had someone to talk to; I was happy. I looked at the U-shaped cabin formation. Hestia was tending the Hearth, The Hermes kids were picking pockets, the Hephaestus kids were showing off their cool gadgets, the Aphrodite cabin was gossiping, and looking in mirrors while reapplying makeup, And finally; Percy and Annabeth making out. That was normal. The thing that wasn't normal however- was to see Ivy and Nico holding hands. Everyone knew they were going to get together, just not today. I looked to the Athena cabin longingly.

Malcolm.

Ever since I came to camp, he was like my best friend. My world revolved around him.

Whatever, some things were not to keep; in this case, Malcolm would never look at me as more than a friend.

Nico POV

Before you ask; yes Ivy and I are together. It just happened Okay? Whatever; believe whatever you want. Hecate and Aphrodite had popped into my cabin and started giving me blessings or whatever. What the fuck? Yeah; I don't know either. Geez, we're only like 17. Tomorrow was Ivy's birthday. I had NO idea in Hades what to get her. Maybe I could talk to Leo..? Nah- Leo hates my guts. Arts and Crafts? Nah- I didn't want the weird water bottle popping up again OR the weird looks the Apollo children gave me. Then it hit me- I did this happy dance. I knew what to get her; I knew what to get her!

**K Guys! Its ivy's B-day in both chapters so, yeah! You guys can pick what Nico will get her. **

[]Artemis POV[]

Oh no, oh no, OH NO! I'm going to lose another Lieutenant! I put my head down in honor to Zoe. Aphrodite was squealing. She was already talking about her latest project- Luna and Andy. She was still making couple names. So far- it was Ana. I groaned. I was hoping Thalia would change her mind last minute. She is an excellent lieutenant. And I was going to most probably lose another lieutenant. She was a relatively new hunter- about 8 years. And she had already had a _boy _in her mind. The only boy I was relatively fond of was Percy. He had saved my life, defeated Kronos, been kind, understanding, and had good intentions. The rest of those _boys_ were intolerable.

Leo POV

Thalia looked over to my table. The hunters were giving her this look like "Umm? Thalia? Out table over here!" There was gossip going around that one of the Hunters, named Ally or something had quit the hunters for Will. They started dating. I wish Thalia would do that for me. I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't a fairy tale; I reminded myself.

But I wish it was…

**Mini-quiz time!**

**PM me or something the answer;**

**Name 3 hunters I've mentioned in this story NOT Thalia **

**And;**

**what was the thing Nico didn't understand that happened in chapter 4? **

**AND;**

**what did Will call Thalia that kinda offended her? Name the chapter **


	15. Chap 14: Someone made Ivy's day!

_**OMGG!**_

_**2 chapters! **_

_**KK PLZZZ PLZZZ imagine hearing Pretty Girls by Iyaz**_

_**Disclaimer: -.-**_

Nico POV

_Tryna' pick the right one, tryna' pick the right one_. I rehearsed. Ivy's birthday. Everyone told me I sang good so eh why not? I waited in the auditorium **(or whatever it's called xD)** where Ivy was waiting. I had told her to wait for me there. I took a deep breath and came out with my guitar. She gaped. I smiled sheeplessly and began singing.

_So many different flavors  
>So many shapes and sizes<br>You coming with me and you going with iyaz  
>No surprises, I put it all on the table for you<br>Nothing is too taboo, I'm ready, willing to give you everything_

_[Chorus]_

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this town<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>Trying to find a shorty to hold me down_

_[Verse 1]_

_They say to get to New York girl  
>Then you gotta have a lot of class<br>And I heard there ain't nothing like the Cali girls  
>But you better have a lot of cash<br>And I know there ain't nothing like the A-Town girl  
>Cuz they know how to show you love<br>And no matter where I go  
>I gotta let them know<br>That this song here is about you_

_See I don't mean to run away  
>To places you would not believe<br>It's dealing on these pretty gals  
>I'm wishing you were there with me<br>It's simple when you smile girl  
>Tell me all I need to know<br>You can be my one and only_

_[Chorus]_

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this cit<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<em>

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this town<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>Trying to find a shorty to hold me down_

_Tell me is it you, girl?  
>Is it you, girl?<em>

_[Verse 2]_

_They say, To get a MIA girl,  
>Then you gotta have a lot of swag<br>I heard, To get a Down South Bell,  
>Then you gotta ride a Cadillac<br>I know, Ain't like a London girl,_

_Cuz they know how to party off  
>[ From: .]<em>

_And no matter where I go, I gotta let you know  
>That this song here is about you<em>

_I don't mean to run away  
>Places you would not believe<br>It's dealing on these pretty gals  
>I'm wishing you were there with me<br>It's simple when you smile girl  
>Tell me all I need to know<br>You can be my one and only_

_[Chorus]_

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this city<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<em>

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city_

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this town  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>Trying to find a shorty to hold me down<em>

_Tell me is it you, girl?  
>Is it you, girl?<em>

_[Travie McCoy]_

_I'm so indecisive  
>Trying to find a pretty girl that these shoes goes nice with<br>Been around the world and back, got a I4 and girls in black  
>But I need a chick that's gonna hold me tight like vice grip<em>

_Just make sure you need my heart how you found it  
>You can keep the key but the lock is around me<br>Baby, let's take it slow, no pulling a fast one  
>And you look like the type to keep my mind off the last one<em>

_[Chorus]_

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this city<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<em>

_There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
>There's a lot of pretty girls in this town<br>I'm trying to pick the right one  
>I'm trying to pick the right one<br>Trying to find a shorty to hold me down_

_Tell me is it you, girl?  
>Is it you, girl?<em>  
>I pointed to Ivy who was smiling like an idiot. "Happy Birthday" I whispered in her ear when I came down. She threw her arms around my neck.<p>

"Thank you Nicoki- Nico"

I raised my eyebrow. "What were you about to call me?" she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Nicokins…" she whispered. I grinned and kissed her.

"Best-Birthday-EVER!" she said between breaths.

Leo POV

Of course; I was watching Ivy and Nico. Not that I was a stalker. I just wanted to see for myself this entire Mumbo Jumbo rumor was true.

Aphrodite POV

"OMGS! Ivy+Nico=Happy world!" I squealed. I saw Artemis roll her eyes.

"You just have this virgin rule because guys don't love you" Artemis groaned muttering stuff like "Loss cause" and "I wonder if Chiron has made that list of mental hospitals yet"

"Now all we have to do is give Leo and Thalia a little push in right direction" I muttered to myself. At this Artemis smacked the back of my head.

"SAY WHAT!" she screamed. She sounded like Hannah Montana. I was wondered to do about her hitting me. Well; I couldn't curse her love life- that's for sure. My eyebrows creased, trying to thing about a punishment. Artemis had her mouth wide open

"YOU'RE THINKING! Dionysus organize a party!" she screamed. Whatever. I popped up a random mirror and began to look in the mirror.

_Typical Aphrodite _

Leo POV

I headed to the clearing to see Thalia standing there. Say what? Was she a stalker now? She was wearing an electric blue halter dress that reached her knees and black converse. She was wearing sparkly skull earrings and matching necklace. She took a step closer.

She looked into my eyes, smiling at me. She was very close. Too close.

"Ehh… are you drunk?"

"No." she said closing the gap between us. Wish me luck, because tomorrow; I might be a jackalope.

"I love you Leo" SAY WHAT!

"I Love you to Sparky" I said playing with one of her earrings. She smiled.

"Does Artemis know?" I asked.

"Nah; I'll quit later, I wanna spend some time with a certain son of Hephaestus." I had to admit; I had to think a while before realization dawned on me telling me she wanted to spend time with _me. _

I was going to sleep with one eye open tonight.


	16. Chap 15: A Cliché Ending to Top it Off

**Chap: 15**

**A cliché ending. **

**Disclaimer: Just cuz' it's the last chapter; imma say it; and for the last time Fools! (Once again no offense or anything)**

**I only own dear Luna, Ella, Sky, Andy, Jhonny, Eli, Katerin, and Ivy. I think that's it. **

**Okay guys! Last chapter! Omg; it's like I started yesterday! **

**If you stayed w/ this story all da way; Thank youuuuuuuu! X15 : ) (for each chap )**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Leo POV

I thought the day Thalia would finally love me would be the day when the world ends. But the sky _clearly _wasn't or neither did I see flying pigs or earthquakes. Just a peaceful day. The sky was clear- meaning Zeus didn't know about Thalia and mine's scene. Today Thalia would tell Artemis about quitting and hopefully- I wouldn't be a jackalope. I wanted to live life. You know; get married, annoy Malcolm, and annoy the Gods. Thalia took my hand nervously and walked down towards the Artemis cabin. I didn't know how I would enter without being vaporized. But; I managed. The hunters weren't there which neat- less of a crowd. Thalia blinked expectantly at her watch. Suddenly Artemis appeared; rather annoyed I must say. She narrowed her eyes at me (like Athena looks at Percy) her nose wrinkled at my presence. Her silver eyes flickered to our intertwined hands.

"Are you sure Thalia?" she sighed. Thalia looked at her.

"Yes My lady. I fell in love" I glanced at Thalia. I could tell she felt my eyes on her because Thalia shifted her wait from foot to foot and gave me a smile. Artemis groaned.

"As Aphrodite made me swear to River Styx, I won't be turning _him _into a jackalope just yet" she said jabbing a finger at me. I mentally thanked the gods- especially Aphrodite. Thalia sighed in relief (at least I thought it was relief) and let go of my hand and bowed to Artemis.

"Thank you my lady" she said earnestly. Artemis smiled sadly as she became to chant words in Greek to lift Thalia from her immortal stuff. Thalia bowed again and took my hand.

"C'mon Leo" "Don't forget to say thank you" she added in a whisper. Right; thank the god that wanted to kill me. Whatever; anything to please Thalia.

"Err- Thank you Lady Artemis" I said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and vanished into a cloud of silver. Thalia led me outside. When we came outside; I kissed her. A smile tugged on her lips. We walked along the path, trying to escape the gossiping Aphrodite kids.

It was psychically impossible.

Nico POV

I walked along the beach with Ivy. Her arms rested on my shoulders. She absently played with my hair as she looked off into the sea. I took her by surprise; twirling her around. Don't ask. It was part of her 'Things to do in Life' List.

-being spun around under the sunset.

She was wearing a flowy white strapless dress that reached her knees and gladiator sandals and of course; she was wearing her silver Hecate ring on her finger- all Hecate children wore it; I never knew why though. It was the kind of look you saw in those Cliché movies where the girl ALWAYS seems to be wearing a white dress. She looked spectacular.

"You look spectacular" I said, my cheeks tinting a little. She beamed. 5 minutes later; she spoke

"I know" she said trying to be cocky. I smiled. Ah, Ivy always seemed to come with these phrases to answering a question about 5 minutes after it was asked. I guess she thought before she spoke not so she didn't look like an idiot. I sat down, pulling her down with me. Her gladiator sandals were already half buried in the sand. I guess you shouldn't wear gladiator sandals on a walk to the beach. I kissed her lips and started t play with her hair.

_Ah; life was good._

Aphrodite POV

I ran around (probably looking like an idiot) screaming stuff like "FINALLY!" and "AWWW! FORBIDEN LOVE IS NOW UNFORBIDDEN-y!" Zeus cocked his head at me confused.

"Thalia and Leo, DUH!" I yelled in his face happily and skipped down to ask Hecate where she got her snow cone.

Zeus POV

I stood there with my head still cocked. Finally; my immortal mind registered what Aphrodite had told me. Eh whatever- Thalia wasn't going to listen to me anyways. I shrugged and went to ask Aphrodite where she got her snow cone.

_Snow cones make Zeus happy! _I thought happily.

Thalia POV

Leo and I were walking back to the Big House. When we passed archery; Apollo's kids were up against the _other _Artemis Hunters. They were singing along to some song Will was playing. Leo told me it was by Maroon 5, it was called Moves like Jagger. It was kinda funny- the Hunters were pathetically losing focus and aiming arrows like freaks. They were missing. I AMMM Soooo like the best rule-breaking hunter evaaa! Some hunters looked at me with disgust while some (like Phoebe) smiled at my happiness. Well; at least I know they were my real hunter friends. Leo stuck out his tongue as if to say 'she's mines Suckerssss! You losttt!' I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Leo, when your done showing off; we can go to lunch" Leo stuck out his tongue again at the hunters and jogged next to me.

"Nice weather we're having huh?" Leo said trying to make laugh. I smacked the back of his head s he wouldn't see me laughing. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm watching you lady" he said holding 2 of his fingers to his eyes then directing them at me. I rolled my eyes again.

Nico POV **(-.-) (I never liked doing Nico's POV for some reason)**

Ivy groaned as she continued to whine about how her shoes were bothering her. So I did the obvious thing.

"Ivy, just use your like super cool Hecate chick magic!" Ivy smiled slightly.

"Cant. Stupid Aphrodite gave me her blessing" Thunder boomed in the distance. That would be her cue to apologize to the skies. And after that; everyone would give her Wtf looks.

"I'm so very sorry. I mean are we supposed to like tell the truth, like our PARENTS teach us?" The gods seemed to ignore the last part. They tend to do that- a lot. They'll ignore half your sentence 'cause they're lazy bums like that. Thunder boomed. Oh joy.

_Sorry...I guess…. _Nobody answered. YAY! I'm normal! I don't have gods telling me stuff in my head anymore! WOOT!

_You're far from normal…..You need CEREAL to be normal! _3 guesses on who said that. I start playing around with Ivy's hair. I could be sane while she was around.

_Probably…_

3rd POV (Watching Hephaestus TV Insider)

"Where did Nico learn the word 'woot' from?" Hades asked

"Probably from your dog….." Demeter suggested.

"I can't believe he knows what sane means…" Athena wondered out loud.

"Cool Hecate chick magic? Should my male children be offended by that?" Hecate asked.

"These kids are some twisted little freaks…." Hermes agreed

"Lazy Bums?" Zeus asked confused while still eating his snow cone.

"Stupid?" Aphrodite whined as she pouted.

"My hunters pathetically losing against Apollo's spawns?" Artemis asked, clearly shocked.

"Anyone wanna go for a snow cone?" Poseidon suggested the gods that were shocked at what their children thought.

"Field trip!" the gods agreed.

Leo POV

"Foof is gfood" I said through a spoonful of food in my mouth. Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk while you eat Leo, its gross" I shrugged. She stopped nagging me and I realized why- she was STILL going gaga over Jhonny, a son of Apollo. After I finished, I got up and half ran across the room to meet up with Thalia. She was wearing a black leather jacket, some black skinny jeans, black boots, and a Green Day shirt. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered. It was barely audible but I guessed she could hear because she smiled and said

"I love you to"

Um….Some cliché moment this was….

Well whatever.

_Thanks, I owe you one Aphrodite._

**I love finishing my stories with cliché moments; as you can tell. I have other stories, if wanna check those out….**

**Reviewww **

**Jackieeeeeeeee :***

**Grover: Enchilada….**

**Me: That was not part of the cliché moment…..**


	17. Super Duper Important AN

**Alrighttt! After deciding A LOT and a ton of convincing from Andrew, I decided to make a sequel **

**One of you had reviewed about that. Well, believe or not I've been thinking. So here it is….**

**It's called **

**What's not to Love?**

**By meee! Loll**

**Anywho, in this the story takes place a year after and the Hunters approach Thalia and threaten her. Why? I don't know, I'm making up stuff as I go along. So naturally, QUEST TIMEE!**

**Anyone help me with the prophecy? I kinda suck with prophecies o.O**


End file.
